An Unexpected Proposal
by FamishedWampa
Summary: The big day. The big proposal to his magnificent girlfriend. Harry's got a plan and Draco might have just what he needs to prove to his girlfriend he can be spontaneous. When he accidentally summons an undead South American High Priest things go a bit awry. Especially when it tries to bring its god to the earthly plane during the Quidditch event of the year. HP/GW DM/AG
1. I

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

R/R please! Knowing it is liked, hated, or has a mistake is always better than nothing at all. Really.

* * *

.

**An Unexpected Proposal**

_I_

.

.

.

"Potter, why the hell are you in my office?" Draco said to his desk as he shuffled through a messy stack of papers. The higher ups were getting on his case about the newest magical flub seen by the damned muggles of London. A flying transport full of wolpertingers had cracked open as it passed over the National Gallery. A heavy rain of horned rabbits had not been in the daily forecast.

"I need a favor." Draco rolled his eyes and cast a pen controlling spell. He had a lot of documents to complete with the same information. No office in the Ministry was in the habit of sharing information and they got rather sour when given a duplo'd doc. His work was almost composed of a student's worst nightmare; doing lines in detention for the rest of his career. A hellishly dull job in every way.

As part of the Muggle –Worthy Excuse Committee the paper work often landed on his desk due to a mysterious case of 'It's not my problem' which had spread through all of the departments and then some.

Draco inwardly sighed. The paperwork itself was almost as bad as scrapping dead magical rabbit carcasses off the roadways and houses. He should have volunteered.

Goddamn pricks. Who would celebrate that infernal holiday by giving someone a mess of Bavarian magical nuisances? And fly them right across the city! Idiots.

"Er, Malfoy? I'm still here."

The white haired wizard clenched his teeth so hard he could hear micro fractures develop.

_I will not explode or kill the Wizarding World's savior. I will not explode or kill the Wizarding World's savior. I will not – _

"Thanks, that's nice to know." Potter's sarcastically replied.

He must have said it out loud.

What a horrid day.

"Anyway. About that favor. Listen – I can make a deal you know." The black haired auror said, pushing back his hair - coincidentally revealing the silvered scar on his forehead. And damned if he wasn't doing that on purpose.

Harry Potter was mocking him. Draco could see it plainly even if Potter didn't mean it intentionally. So many of his hopes and dreams based on that famous scar. Wishing that he could have it – for the fame, not the dead parents – to hoping the other boy would be one of his followers in school. He was going to ignore the wanting Potter dead dreams for now; the Ministry might have devised some sort of tool that could recognize murderous thoughts against its Golden boy.

Knowing his luck, it would be hidden somewhere in his very office and this was all staged so that he would be sent to Azkaban; Potter was probably the mastermind behind it all.

_God. Potter is such a wanker._

Draco Malfoy wasn't going to fall for it. Nope.

"What in the world are you pouting about? I said I'd make a deal. I thought that would appeal to you." Potter's eyebrows were fluctuating faster than bats on a ceiling.

"Oh yes? And why would that appeal to _me_?" Draco hissed out angrily.

Behind his glasses Potter blinked. "Uh, is now a bad time?"

"Is. Right. Now. A. Bad. Time?" Draco repeated bitingly, the hovering quills scratching his words into the MWE reports.

Potter frowned. "Look, I just need a bit of help for something. No need to chew my head off – I'll find someone else willing to trade."

Draco's office invader took a step back, and waited as if he expected Draco to run and weep at his feet for the chance to help Harry Potter with something.

A thought crossed his mind. Draco crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side. He could hear Potter out...? The great Harry Potter didn't visit with lowly office scrivener barely on the white side of the law for an acid pop or document.

Under the unseeing stare, the bespectacled wizard fidgeted.

"So…?"

"My lunch is in twenty minutes. Do you know where the Warbling Wendigo is?"

Potter nodded.

"I'll be there. You want a trade, you had best be there on time."

The black haired wizard smiled faintly and backed out the door and out of sight.

_He left the door open._

_Wanker._

Draco turned to his pages and cursed out loud. He'd have to do spend some time removing the last few lines.

.

.

"You're late." Harry said.

Watching Draco stroll up to the table as dignified as he pleased only served to annoy Harry more.

The other man smiled wickedly and Harry could feel a headache starting to come on. Draco was going to make this as hard as possible.

Why couldn't Ron have some kind of dark arts item just lying around in the Weasley's garden?

"Well, Potter. Your face is looking quite bothered today; not enough renegade wizards for you to spell into walls?" The suave blond said taking his place at the beat-up table across from Harry.

The Wendigo was one of the seedier restaurants in the Alley, which was typical for any shop or bar that straddled the border of Diagon and Knockturn. Drinks were quickly delivered to tables and the rare wendigo pelt prowling along the snow encrusted ceiling kept patrons returning.

Harry grit his teeth. "Draco. That happened once."

The blonde wizard across the worn table continued to smile.

Harry wiped his hand against his brow.

_Don't let him get to you. He's doing it on purpose. He'll keep taking and taking until he finds out just how much he can take._

His thoughts cooled down as he remembered just what was at stake here. Harry flagged over a server for the menus and water. Possibly alcohol. The Wyvern Roller was supposed to have one under the table in record time.

"Now Auror Potter, would you kindly enlighten me to this proposed trade were you need something from_ me_."

Harry sputtered when Draco mentioned the word proposal – the man smiled meaningfully ready to –

_Oh God._

Draco had it already figured out.

"How did you know?!" Harry whispered harshly across the table. Harry tried to think back on any time he might have mentioned what he was looking for, or why he needed it for his proposal. He was in danger of losing his job if he had mentioned it while in the Ministry; the walls had ears. There wouldn't be much that Kingsley would be able to do if his intended plan was overheard. It was election year after all. Said 'item' was not strictly legal. It fell quite far from the line of gray in all honesty.

The current loophole in the auror covenant would be removed soon after- Harry knew that for sure.

And he was lucky; Bell and Watts were alright with his plan. He owed them drinks for a year.

"Because, you already told me I have something you want." Malfoy said eying him as if he was a dangerous animal.

"No no _no_. How did you know I wanted to propose?" Harry said in confusion.

Malfoy's back snapped ramrod straight and he frowned angrily, a glare aimed at Harry's forehead.

"That's not funny Potter. There shan't be any dicking about with me. Your connections are not good enough to offset marrying you."

Harry threw himself backward as far into the booth cushioning as possible to get away from mind violating images Draco had just laid on the table.

Alcohol would be needed.

"Shit, _no_! You – that's not what I meant at all! Urgh!" Harry gripped his hair tightly and laid his head on the table. Ginny would be laughing right now.

"Careful Potter, if I need to shout rape I will." Draco sneered from the other side of the table.

Somehow, the lines of communication had gotten warped and tangled into something Harry wasn't even willing to contemplate.

"Coming to you was a terrible idea," Harry mumbled. He straightened up. "I thought I would be able to use my influence to get you out of that dead end job – but clearly you _like_ it there. I'm just wasting my time." Harry brushed off his robes and turned to leave when he found himself being pulled back to the table.

"Potter! Sit down you've got my interest already, just tell me what it is you want," the white haired wizard whispered loud enough for Harry to hear.

_Gotcha. _The bastard had been messing with him smirked to himself and hoped the side of his mouth wasn't twitching upward. Draco glared.

Harry tugged his robes free of the long fingers grasping its edge.

He happily plopped back down in his seat. Squishing into the leather as the meaningless hubbub of people chatting in every sort of emotion washed over him.

From the table tapping the white haired wizard was doing, Harry supposed he should get the show on the road. He dug through the pockets of his robes – ah, damn. He had forgotten his Clangor clamper. He would have to manually spell the next part of their conversation unhearable to others.

Unfortunately for Draco, the waitress arrived to take their orders. While Harry was intent on getting this conversation over with, he couldn't let this opportunity to annoy Draco go. While the office wizard fumed in his booth corner, Harry took his time to order a delicious lunch. With alcohol – he wasn't on call today. And he would need it.

Auror Conway raved about the cheeseburgers here, so he ordered one as well.

"Are you done ordering yet?" The crooked bastard on the other side of the table asked.

The serving lady frowned at Malfoy's tone.

"Yes, Draco. I 'm done. Go ahead." Harry smiled and gestured for the other wizard to start.

"Just another water please."

"Oh come on Draco. This is your lunch time. Order something filling."

Draco gave him a look that caused him to snicker. The waitress wrote down Draco's new order, collected the menus and left them alone once again. Harry cleared his throat slightly and found cool gray eyes unblinkingly focused on him.

"Okay, well uh, I suppose I should start at the beginning –"

"Yes Potter – that is a much better place to start than the end." The scathing comment sailed over the table.

"No more snark. You will be gaining something from this after all." Harry said as he waggled a finger.

"You're going to make me spend my full lunch with you, aren't you Potter." Malfoy sighed.

"Possibly."

"Speak." The grey eyed wizard gestured with his hands for Harry to hurry the pace.

"Okay, well I want to propose to Ginny."

"What the hell Potter?"

"I want to soon." Harry continued, ignoring his unusual lunch companion.

"Ah?

"Shut up and let me finish."

The other wizard rolled his eyes.

"So I want to do it differently." Harry took a breath. "Like, it seems wizards either do it the old-fashioned way or they just up and get married simultaneously. I want her to have a traditional wizarding wedding you know? She wants it, but thinks I only want the painless version. But weddings are for women, yeah?" He waved a hand above the table. "She wants traditional. With the flying horses and stuff. But When I pop the question I really want it to be a surprise. I think she just expects me to do it any old time; and well – I want it to be extravagantly special."

"Uh- huh."

"Like in the muggle world, people come up with really elaborate proposals – words in the sky thousands of flowers. Very surprising for muggles – they can't just conjure all of that out of thin air. Lots of really neat ideas. Ideas that showed a lot of thought went into them. Impressive too." Harry's hands continued to gesture wildly as he talked.

"You could do all those things yourself. Why am I having lunch with you?" Clearly Draco Malfoy questioned what he had to do with any of this. His part was coming soon.

"Yes, I could do all those things." He acknowledged. "And, while I thought about just doing it alone with her like on a vacation, I – well. Everyone could – and does! Do it this way. I want it to be special, something that forty years down the line she could say only I did it that way. So I figured, making it a surprise would be completely unexpected and out of character for me. You know – romantically spice it up a little." Harry felt like he was smiling like a kid in a candy store. His cheeks felt a bit hot as well.

"Spice it up a little? Potter, I do not have a love life or entertain any of your weird muggle fantasies."

"But, Astoria?" Harry said with a small grin.

Draco's eyes widened for a quick second before they hooded themselves like a wary animal's. "I don't know what you are talking about. And one of the things I will require from you is a reservation at Al-mi'raj's. For Daphne."

"But what –" Harry was sure the Beholder's had mentioned Draco was often in contact with Astoria when they checked the messages departing and arriving Malfoy Manor.

"No buts Potter. Daphne. I know how to play this game, the wizard way." Harry had no idea what Malfoy was on about and if the wizard wanted to play with the hearts of two women – well, he assumed that the two sisters knew what they were getting into.

"Yeah sure. Insignificant love life after all though." Harry agreed, moving past Malfoy's dubious amorous encounters.

"You have strayed from the subject. Please enlighten me on the subject of you needing_ me_." Damn, he had a nasty habit of enunciating any word declaring himself.

"Ah." He wished he could stall until the whiskey had arrived. Malfoy's earlier bitchiness seemed to have doomed them both to a longer than usual wait time.

_Oh well._ Harry slipped his wand out of his sleeve holder and tapped the table gently while whispering a recon remover spell the aurors used when needing to chat in a hot zone. A purple light rippled across the table; and to outside observers they were unnoticeable.

The server would still be able to find them, and the spell itself would last less than ten minutes. He'd just have to watch for the arrival of his alcohol.

"Potter, what are –"

"Shh. _Muffliato_." An extra layer of secrecy was never a bad idea.

"Oh nice Potter. One of _his_ spells. Did you steal it from that potion book as well?"

He would be bitter about that wouldn't he?

"Draco calm down please. Remember, a better job. A reservation for Astoria." Harry said, casting a timer spell. The clock was ticking and hashing out something outside of the current year was not on his to-do list.

"_Daphne_." Malfoy stressed.

"Right. Daphne." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well?" Draco was getting antsy.

"Yes – okay so then I saw something in a muggle newspaper and I thought it was cute. And very risky." Harry tried to conceal his excitement.

"I want to arrest her." Harry whispered his eyes nearly glowing in glee. "And when she is just about to be taken in, I'll propose. The team I work with already knows about it. They are willing to help. But I could do that anytime. I want to do it just as the Harpies are called into the stadium against the Magpies for the League Cup" He said quickly.

Draco looked at him as if his hair had caught fire.

"You are an idiot. That is the quickest way to a kick to the bollocks if you ask me. In fact, you should probably do it Potter."

"I didn't ask for your thoughts on the matter really." Harry licked his lips. Time to cut to the chase. "But I can't use auror hours and equipment if there isn't a need for them. I want it to be authentic. So, I need a dark artifact– at the very least."

"You need a _what_?"

"I need a dark artifact to plant on my girlfriend."

* * *

_TBC_


	2. II

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

.

**An Unexpected Proposal**

_II_

.

.

.

"_Potter, are you bloody insane?!"_

"What? C'mon Draco. Tell me _you_ don't have any." Harry crossed his arms and smirked.

Oh God. Potter really was out to send him to Azkaban.

"Malfoy Manor currently does not have any such items. Because those things are _illegal."_ Draco said, sure to enunciate the last word harshly for the good-doer-hero-cum-auror.

Aurors on the search for dark artifacts at Malfoy Manor had the typical unpleasant demenor of common thugs. They also were a bumbling clumsy lot. His mother had lost four vases. Premerlinian. Practically unobtainable now and unfixable; Orichalcum was immune to magic. His mother kept the pieces in a box and the names added to a list of fouls against his family.

Potter reared back in surprise. His eyes widened in shock.

"Golly, Draco! I never figured that they were! In three years of auror training and service no one bothered to tell me that." The man said sarcasm dripping as he chattered on. Draco's eyebrow raised of its own accord.

"Then why would you, an auror – be asking me, someone with ties to wrong side of the war about them?" This could be a set up. And it probably was.

"Because I need one."

"Potter do you have the slightest decency to realize what you asking for – mainly my head on a pike with a bunch of dementors floating about it?" Draco folded his hands together. Potter kept checking the time. When would the rest of the Ministry pop out and yell 'Surprise'?

"Yes, but that wouldn't be any worse than were you are now."The wanker said.

Draco sneered.

"It would. It would be very bad." It was cold there and he wasn't a fan of dirty prison cells.

"Listen, I'm willing to go the road here – I'll give you any type of swear you want as long as you give me one."

"Unbreakable oath?" Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

"If I have to." Potter said wincing.

"The hell Potter?" That was unexpected. He wanted it so badly that he was okay with dying if he screwed up. Draco's forehead wrinkled. "You really want to send your girlfriend to prison that badly?"

The only thing worse than being Voldemort was apparently Potter's bed buddy.

"I said it won't go that far. But I've been told that I _'can't use the auror team for whatever I want, they are not my helpless adoring fans.'_"

"So why not get a few of those to help?" Draco was sure the other man still had raving idiots following his every move.

Harry blanched.

"Have you seen the people who call themselves my fans? They've all got their hearts pinned behind me marrying some soul mate that I might have spoken to once in my years at Hogwarts. Anything you ask for is at least going to be normal." Potter agitatedly ran his hand through his typical uncombed hair.

"I still think you're going to get kicked in the balls for this Potter. But it really isn't my place to say no." Draco smirked, he'd have to stay around to watch – if he did 'help' out, that is. He took a sip of water.

"Ahh! So you _do_ have some dark arts items lying about in your home!" Potter accused loudly.

"_Phhbbbtt–_ I never said that!" The spat water landed on the table.

"I know." The auror smiled innocently.

"You. Are a wanker." He retorted. Malfoy Manor always had and always would have dark artifacts within its walls. That's what the unbreakable safe somewhere deep in the earth on the grounds was for. Even he didn't know exactly where it was.

"That's quite funny coming from you." Potter snorted.

The white-haired wizard looked up and green eyes stared into his silver. "So do we have a deal? What I want for a upscale reservation and some of my influence to move you up in the job world?"

Draco hesitated. Potter checked the time again and frowned. The countdown for whatever must be down to its last few seconds. He wanted to believe that Potter wouldn't try to gank him in front of the ministry – but at the same time it seemed like an easy way to get out of the hellhole that had become his career.

"Give me a day. I need to think on this."

Potter nodded slowly and Draco relaxed a fraction. With enough time, he'd be able to make sure this was an authentic plea for help.

Potter checked the counter for the last time and stood up, dusting his robes off.

"Okay. Nice doing lunch with you." He said flagging down the sever and getting his order to go.

"Yes, yes. Whatever. Now go away."" Draco mumbled lost to his own thoughts.

Draco watched the auror leave the building. After Potter was gone he shook his head and took a deep breath. The whole thing had seemed all too surreal; in Hogwarts he would have jumped on the thought of Harry Potter owing him one.

But now...

The past few years had definitely changed him.

Both of them.

This wasn't the school yard any longer.

The white haired wizard frowned as he contemplated his next step. Tattle or keep it to himself? It might be a good idea to feel out the Minister – this could be some-sort of test to make sure he followed the new ministry rules.

He would have to visit the minister.

And God help Potter if this was an elaborate scheme to send him to jail.

.

.

_I really have thought this through. It might seem like a terrible idea, it will work! I know it will. _

Harry sat on the toilet of their small shared bathroom. He wasn't in there for anything bathroom related; it was one of the few places where he could be assured plenty of privacy. A night of southeastern muggle cuisine had earned him that.

Harry pulled out the engagement ring he had bought a few months ago. A fused metal ring with rippled silver and bronze alloys twined about each other. To him, it felt symbolic of their future together. He hoped she would like it as much as he did.

It was plain in many ways compared to the rings with hulking rocks sitting around it in the display. Harry had picked it up in a muggle jewelry shop; there was no telling if someone might have blabbed about it otherwise.

The both of them weren't interested in overly lavish things – he could imagine the wedding itself being a short and small affair. The Weasleys would be there and a few others. Teddy would be the ring bearer.

He smirked. Having an explosive engagement would kill two birds with one casting. The Wizarding World would expect a big wedding to match; the actual wedding would be able to sneak by unnoticed. No one would suspect it to be a small casual affair orchestrated in the muggle world.

Two, Ginny would not be expecting it at all. Oh, she was waiting for him to propose– and dropping hints like Hermione during a group exam. But getting her back for how his last birthday had gone down made him smile darkly. He would savor the priceless look of horror on her face while she was being 'brought in'.

Malfoy was right; he probably would get smacked in the end, but she always said that she loved surprises.

His fingers ghosted over multi-hued metal and he smiled. The door slammed and he quickly stashed the ring in a place she would never look, the holding tank of the toilet. And he didn't just plunk it in there; no he had already found out what happened when it got sucked down into the piping. From then on he kept it in the box that he had spelled to be waterproof.

Harry flushed the empty toilet and turned on the faucet before leaving the bathroom. To complete his illusion he wiped his dry hands on the legs of his pants; just in case she was listening for that.

"C'mon Harry. I want to do something fun." Ginny said from the couch as he came into the living room. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Harry couldn't wait until they got married. He choked down the emotional high he seemed to be in whenever he thought of being with her for the rest of his life.

"W-what kind of fun?" He whispered into her ear, she giggled and he laughed. This was the life.

Suddenly he was pulled off and she poked him in the nose. Harry swatted at the offending finger and she darted farther away. A coy look graced her features.

"Don't play dumb. The kind of fun you are pretty good at. The one that involves…the two of us" She said, slowly and seductively coming near. He gulp as the room seemed to be spelled hotter than normal.

"Ah, you want to cook do you?" He said jokingly miss-interpreting her intent.

"No I – _sure Harry_, what kind of cooking do you have in mind?" She smiled smugly.

"One that involves warm chocolate." He moved close enough to whisper in her ear and his body shivered in tandem with hers in anticipation.

"Hm, that sounds delicious..." And then she laughed spoiling the mood. "Although, the last time you tried that you melted a bunch of chocolate frogs. The croaking in the background was not very – _sensual_."

He fake grimaced at the memory of both of them naked surrounded by croaking bubbling chocolate. Unable to hold the frown for long he snickered, it had been pretty funny afterward.

"My mistake. I went for the closest chocolate around. I've got a supply of plain muggle chocolate though, if you wanted to try it again." He asked with smile peaking out of the side of his mouth and an air of challenge in his voice.

"Let's." She replied in determination.

A sudden flash of what happened during his earlier conversation steamrolled through his head and he let out a loud burst of laughter.

"What's so funny?" She said stepping back.

"Nothing." He said trying to dispel his laughter.

"No really, if it's funny I want to know. The closest thing to funny I got today was when the other team beamed Margaret in the head." Ginny gripped his shirt and tugged at his sleeve silently asking to pull it off. Harry nodded.

"Why would that be funny?" Harry asked in curiosity.

"You've never seen why the Holyhead Harpies employed someone with acrophobia have you? When she gets right pissed everybody finds something new to fear. The other beater didn't wake up for an hour." Ginny snickered. Poor Maggie had a tendency to fly nearer to the ground than most other players and an unsettlingly sweet disposition - until bludgers rocketed toward herself and her team.

"Maggie? But she's like –"

"Yes, I know. That's why it's so great." Ginny laughed. Harry smiled. This was who he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

"So?" She said, poking him in the side, causing him to flinch at the sensitized contact. He never should have mentioned he was ticklish there. The one weakness he had other than her beautiful face – Harry would do anything for her.

Ginny gave him a look that always got her way though she rarely needed to use it.

He caved.

"Ah, someone thought I was coming on to them." He said coughing into a fist.

"Why would that be funny?" Her smile dropped into a frown. He grinned a little in return. To bad he couldn't tell her it was Draco Malfoy.

"It was a man, who was straight – he was pretty disturbed. Apparently my money almost makes me worth it."

"High praise Harry. Wait? Did you ask for a staffing again?" She snickered. Harry rolled his eyes, Ginny had to bring that up again. This was quickly degenerating into humorous stories rather than the sexy time it started out as.

"No! And it would have been nice if my girlfriend had mentioned to me just what I was saying over and over again at that bar." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a bear hug.

"Eh, you know now." Ginny flippantly replied.

"Thanks Ginny." He said sarcastically. He moved his hands down in order to pick her up – Harry dropped her when she winced.

"You need me to rub your back?" He asked in concern, sometimes the full days worth of practicing and playing Quidditch left her back muscles stiff enough that he could have used it as an ironing board when he was younger.

"That would be nice. Thank you."

Harry released her and she walked over to the rug in front of the fire place. A quick flick of her wand lit the fire and he smirked when cheesy romantic music began to play.

"Shirt on or off?" He asked, figuring on the former.

She smirked back. "Off. I plan on reciprocating as always."

* * *

TBC

R/R please! Knowing it is liked, hated, or has a mistake is always better than nothing at all.


	3. III

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

.

**An Unexpected Proposal**

_III_

.

.

.

"The door is open, come in." The deep bass voice said through the door of minister's office.

When most of the Dark Lord's ministry cronies had been cleared out after the Battle of Hogwarts, a majority of the ministry infrastructure, both people and the building itself, had needed heavy repairs. The death of the Dark Lord at Britain's premier wizarding school had gone down into history books already as the final showdown between the factions of good and evil. But in truth it was more complicated than that.

The battle that occurred at the Ministry of Magic was a day later was often overlooked; _Near Past Battles of the Modern Age_ had deftly penned it up in a small paragraph under "Clean Up after the Darkest Lord". The magic users of Britain where quite embarrassed that their government had fallen so low, so easily, and called for reformation.

Large swaths of dark wizards bearing high statuses fought a losing battle with their backs to the wall in the last stronghold of the Dark Lord, the Ministry itself. Wizards and witches that lorded their Death Eater status over their coworkers where the swiftest to be ousted but there were still some who were not quite as showy with where their allegiances had laid.

That first year was a nightmare and filled with turmoil for the new staff as they systematically cleared out the few who fought with word and paper to keep their wrongfully gained positions.

The auror department was cleared first. With forty percent of the previous auror force in irons or out of the job; positions were open to many who might have been overlooked during the period of stagnation leading up to Voldemort's return.

The Ministry opened itself to foreign aid - witches and wizards of other countries looking to carve out a name for themselves and new graduates looking for peace in war torn England vied and competed for job positions. The unexpected benefit of economic robustness became a nice perk.

The ministry became a cultural melting pot of foreign and domestic, new and old, pure-bloods and muggle-borns. The Ministry had been forged anew. In a way, Draco could grudgingly agree that this was a good thing. Very grudgingly. And only on days when he didn't have a lot of paperwork.

Rather than the previous fall of market and economics after the first war do to pure-bloods still refusing to allow muggle-borns to completely intermix with them at the ministry; the British witches and wizards experienced a boom in innovative ideas and growth.

With the haze of the Dark Lord completely obliterated, Diagon Alley grew twenty percent; new and never seen before wares making berth in London.

It was a new Golden Age of Magic. Only those who sided with wrong side faced stigma when it came to auror policing. At this Draco just grinned and bared it. He had chosen the wrong side after all, and if his mother hadn't worked with Potter at the very end, he would probably not have a job to his name. He still wondered in the night if his position was as tenuous as he believed - anyone over a fourth year Hogwarts education could do it.

Malfoy Manor was only under watch rather than full lock down like some of the Death Eater families had gotten. Not quite as good as he could have hoped, but very far from his worst expectations.

In any case, Minister Kingsley was a fair man – things could have easily been a lot worse for the Malfoys and others who had fought in the name of the Dark Lord.

Draco shook his head, pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Ah. Mr. Malfoy, what can I help you with?"

"Good afternoon Minister Kingsley. I was hoping we could have something of a chat." He stood before the oak desk and kept his eyes to the ground. He would never admit it out loud but he did cringe internally whenever he needed to speak face to face with anyone regarded as the nation's 'heroes'. Not counting Potter, Granger, and the red-headed half-wit.

"Make yourself comfortable." The Minister beckoned to a high back chair and gestured to his assistant. "Nathan, summon a platter of tea and biscuits if you would." The quiet, tall blond man nodded silently and cast a summoning spell in what might have been German.

"So. Draco Malfoy. What is it that brings you to my office?" The Minister asked with a raised eyebrow. He wore robes of glittering blue today - he must be in a good mood.

Draco took a deep breath.

"I wish to know if the auror department has plans on cracking down harder… for those in my position. Is there to be another Ministry sanctioned 'witch hunt'?"

"If there is, this is the first I'm hearing of it." Kingsley bluntly replied. "Who have you been talking to?"

"No one. But I wanted to know. It has come to my attention that the Observation Squad currently in place around my manor has been somewhat leaky with information – harmless for the most part." Draco said, then took a sip of tea. A rich ceylon. Delicious. He looked up at the minister who was watching him closely. "If this is typical then I should like that they be removed, my family should be allowed our privacy especially in matters not relating to any of the motives they were put there to watch for."

Minister Kingsley bowed his head once. "My apologies Mr. Malfoy. I will be sure to talk to them about such actions." The Minister paused.

Draco raised his eyebrow waiting for the next part.

"But as the current circumstance dictates, I cannot remove them. Your family was very prominent in the war - and not in a good way. In a few years, visit me again and we will discuss the current political climate."

"Ah." Draco sighed noncommittally withholding his disappointing.

"I truly am sorry Mr. Malfoy. You have made a complete one-eighty since the last battle and your record is cleaner than a freshly bought wand while working here." The Minister leaned back in his seat. "Which is also something of a slight problem."

"It is a _problem_ that I have tried my hardest to stir up no trouble or ill will here?" He asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

Kingsley, folded his hands together and pondered before answering. "When it goes against their typical notions on how one in your case would react, yes."

Draco stared at him. "I'm sorry. I don't follow."

"As you know, many of your classmates work here, correct?"

"Along with many foreigners." Draco's eyes darted to the Minister's assistant who had always been cordial to him.

Kingsley nodded. "Yes. Well due to the fact that your actions are so different than ones you have taken in school, many are waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Draco shot up from his chair fury warming his cheeks.

"They think I've got some sort of plan to undermine the Ministry?!" Draco grimaced in disgust. Even if he had wanted to do such a thing, now would be a terrible time. The Ministry had been reforged from the broken shield it had once been into a shining set of armor. A few kinks here or there, but it was only getting stronger.

Kingsley rubbed the side of the leather lexicon situated on the edge of his desk. He sighed.

"Something to that effect. I am sorry about this." Dark eyes met Draco's. "But, it might be in your best interest to leave your office once in awhile. Engage others in the hallways. Stir up a bit of trouble."

The blond wizard blinked slowly. He slumped back down.

"You want me to cause problems and potentially lose the only job I'll ever have?" He asked in a bemused tone. Perhaps he should just quit.

"Not big problems, no. But again, your reactions have become shrouded as if you are hiding something, it makes them antsy. Show them you have a personality still by disagreeing every once in a while. Being a bit more open might take you miles away from the wrong choice you made as a child."

_Oh the difference a few years make_, Draco thought cynically.

The minister eyed him unblinkingly and it occurred to Draco that the older wizard seemed to be channeling Hogwarts' previous headmaster. It was annoying, but white haired wizard got the point.

"Hm."

"Is there any other reason you wished to speak with me Mr. Malfoy? It seems as though you came here with something else." And there was Dumbledore trying to butt in. The minister must have studied the man's former methods of drawing pacified cows to him. His eyes were near twinkling.

Time to go.

"No. Nope. Nothing else to talk about." He said hastily and stood up. "Thank you for your time Minister. It was a…pleasure." He said, trying for amicable.

"Stop by when you need to Mr. Malfoy. You are part of the ministry as well, and your voice does deserve to be heard." Minister Kingsley said with a true smile. That cringing feeling was sneaking up his spine again.

In the hallway, the door clicked shut behind him covering Draco's sigh and he dropped the stiffness from his shoulders. He might have to take the Minister up on that, it would be best if he was on the good side of Minister Kingsley – especially if he was caught helping Harry Potter achieve his life's dream of get his pair squashed.

He'd send an owl to Potter in the morning.

.

.

_Tap._

_Tap tap._

_Tap tap tap. Tap!_

_Ta- _

"Harry, get that infernal owl to stop tapping at the window." Ginny groaned as she hid her face in the pillow.

Sunlight streamed through their bedroom right across his face in a terrible way. He groaned and flipped over, burying his head under the pillow. He had left the blinds open last night. Oh, well.

"Why…? I'm comfy –it's your turn to get the mail." He muttered into the mattress.

"It's a Ministry owl…always your turn." She groggily muttered back.

"…how can you tell?" She had tricked him before after all.

"It's brown. It looks like one. Go get." She lightly smacked his naked chest under the covers.

"Fine." Harry sat up and blinked his eyes, attempting to acclimate to the sudden light. He rubbed at an eye while yawning. His other hand felt around at the most likely place he would have left his glasses.

_Tap_.

"Shut it. I'm coming." He said blearily in the morning light. Ginny giggled from underneath the covers.

He had a sudden flash of inspiration. Harry smirked as he quickly grabbed the covers and wrapped them around his naked body, leaving his girlfriend to squeal at the sudden rush of cold morning air. She curled into a tight ball as fast as a devil's snare retracting from light.

Harry stood in the doorway and admired his work a smug smile causing his lips to twitch.

"Agrh! – Harry! Don't take the covers with you! It's _cold_!" Ginny groped around the foot of the bed with one hand. When her fingers touched the sheet they both hadn't need last night she pulled it up faster than he had ever caught the snitch.

"You'll have to take it from me! I won't let it go until you pry it from my cold dead fingers." Harry laughed.

"Harry Potter!" Ginny shouted, the way Mrs. Weasley had the first time she had caught him in bed with her only daughter.

"Yes dear?" Harry asked innocently tucking the warm blanket closer to his body.

"You're forgetting something." The sweet dulcet tones of his soon to be fiance promised that he had missed something.

"Oh? And what is that, love?"

"I'm a witch!" She shouted playfully. Her hand reached over for her wand on the bedside table. "And I know my way about a wand! Time for a show Harry Potter!"

She whispered a few spells that he couldn't hear, but judging by their color and speed he was sure the flashes of light were out to pilfer the blanket wrapped around his body. He bobbed and weaved in the small space.

"You'll never hit me! I'm an auror dearest! But try your best. You're so darn cute when you fire off spells that can't hit me." Harry darted farther into the hall.

"You are so going down for that Potter!" Ginny's voice shouted from the bedroom.

"_Accio _blanket!" The blue blanket wrapped around him was ripped off, causing him to spin dizzily.

"Hey! That's not fair. It's cold over here!" Harry shouted back, rubbing his upper arms to warm them.

_TapTaptap!Whoot!_

"Harry! ...It's my day off! I just want to sleep in a bit. With _my_ warm comfy blanket. Get _your_ mail." She whined and collapsed back.

"Orders, orders." Harry muttered while rolling his eyes. He dropped the comforter back on the bed and moved to the dresser.

"What was that?" One brown eye stared at him.

"Yes dearest! But know this, my wrath shall be felt on my return!" He bellowed in mock anger, partially clothed.

"Better hurry then Harry. I'm already sleeping."

Harry turned to the kitchen teeth chattering a bit when he felt a spell strike him mid back. Before he could duck to avoid another, he felt warmth flooding into him and ghosting over his skin.

Harry smiled and gave a whispered "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Hurry back."

Harry opened the kitchen window above the sink and leaned out while clicking his teeth. They had been trying to keep owls out of the bedroom. A confused hoot sounded in the crisp clean air and he leaned back to let the offending ministry owl in.

The bleary eyed owl flew in and fell in the sink. Harry let out a burst of laughter while the owl puffed up in annoyance.

It nipped at his fingers, nabbed the owl treats he offered. A quick stretch of its wings and it took off, flying out of sight.

He held a hand above his eyes as he followed the owl's mesmerizing flight back up into the clear blue sky.

Harry sighed. He still hadn't been able to replace his first owl Hedwig. It felt like an insult to her memory and he knew he would always be comparing whatever one he got to her. It wouldn't be fair for the memory of his deceased familiar or whatever one he happened to get.

_Maybe I ought to get something as different as possible_, he mused.

Perhaps he should get a hawk. Or maybe a raven? They were supposed to be smart. Either one would be different enough from her that he'd probably be happier with. Or something without wings. _Yeah._

Harry snatched the envelope from the counter slit the edge of it open, removing the embossed official wax seal of the Ministry.

He gasped at its contents and smiled mischievously when it turned out to be not from the Ministry at all. His plan was in motion.

_Hogsmeade Square, Five PM. Don't be late Potter._

He would probably end up waiting for Draco yet again; the man had a funny sense of punctuality particularly when demanding it of others.

The black haired wizard shrugged. No matter - he was getting what he wanted.

Harry burned the letter to prevent it from being found by Ginny.

With a jump in his step he ran back to the bedroom and shot underneath the blanket being sure to make sure his girlfriend knew he had cold feet.

He cackled at the responding shout.

* * *

_TBC_


	4. IV

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

.

An Unexpected Proposal

IV

.

.

.

Hogsmeade was bustling with students visiting from the castle.

The fountain that had been erected after the war squirt water high into the sky casting second long rainbows when the light from the sun was at the perfect angle. The shops around it were almost blessed with good luck - since the building of the fountain, they had become the metaphorical center of the village. Benches sat in every nook and cranny around the area making it a popular location for students on dates.

It was at one of these very benches that Harry found himself sitting at, with a light glamour attached to his face. The younger students wouldn't have had a chance in hell of being perceptive enough to catch on to it. And the older students were too busy focusing their attentions on each other. He checked the time, five minutes until they were supposed to meet. Harry hoped Malfoy wouldn't be late again. He whipped out one of the pamphlets he was working on for the Minister and started editing the short section on the patronous charm. He crossed one leg and sighed it was obvious that the last time this had been reworked had been at least fifty years ago...

The hairs on the back of his neck raised. Suddenly he wasn't alone. Harry leaned back and smiled at nothing, he was just a man enjoying the day, after all. Ginny had been right; longer hair stopped many of the the initial "Its Harry Potter!" swarms – all the basic glamour did was alter his eye color and make his glasses unnoticeable.

"I'm not sure why you wanted to meet here, an odd choice of place you know." Harry said out loud to nothing.

He heard someone shift behind him and Harry focused on not turning around. He flipped through the defense papers in his lap looking busy. The man standing at the wall behind him opened a newspaper – The daily prophet had a particular crinkle noise that was quite a bit different from a normal muggle one.

"Potter, does it mean _anything_ to you that we are about to chat about something illegal?" The muffled voice said from behind him casually.

Harry's eyes half closed and he crossed his arms behind his head. "Yes, but still. A strange choice. Hm, look! It's a Hogsmeade weekend for the students. You do know I made sure no one overheard our last conversation right?"

Harry faked a yawn. " It will be much harder to do hear with so many people moving around here."

"One slip up Potter," the man behind him said conversationally as he flipped to the next page. "That is all it will take. You I'm sure will be fine. I on the other hand..." Draco let his meaning hang in the air between the and Harry sighed.

A small group of giggling children ran by. Harry closed his eyes fully and enjoyed what was left of the sun as the warmth caressed his face. "Don't be so melodramatic. Besides, if you thought it was so bad, why would you agree to meet in such a crowded public place – which you still haven't answered why."

"Because there is a building nearby that no one ever goes to."

"You mean?"Harry's eyes popped open and he almost turned around.

"Yes – oh don't go pale," Draco Malfoy said sarcastically. "I know you've been there plenty of times before. I seem to recall your head floating out around it one year."

Harry smirked. "Ah."

"Well – get a move on. I'll meet you there in a few minutes." Draco folded the newspaper neatly back together and popped the collar of his robes out hiding part of his face. He took a few steps in front of Harry then turned around. Harry quirked an eyebrow at the blonde man – His eyes were a light brown and he had changed the shape of his chin – he looked just different enough that Harry approved. It was easier to get caught when you least wanted when applying heavy glamours, people had a slight sixth sense for magic they'd be able to feel something was up.

"Don't give me that look, I don't want to walk hand in hand with you Potter." Malfoy strolled off down an alley.

Harry sighed and scratched his face. Time to go. He pushed off the bench and walked to the right. And if his steps became a bit more hesitant as he neared the Shrieking Shack, no one was near enough to notice.

.

.

"You took longer than I expected." Potter said the minute Draco walked into the old creepy house. The black haired wizard had his arms crossed and his eyes darted over to the right wall every once in a while.

Draco's lip curled in disgust, _I could have choose a cleaner place but no, I had to choose a place I would never be found in. _Potter's face was unreadable.

"I saw something in a window so I took a peak around the store." He replied, lowering some bags next to the beat up old couch that the other man was sitting on. Draco whispered a quiet cleaning spell in the area around him before he gingerly sat down. He could just feel the bugs crawling up his robes being in here.

"Really." Potter just stared at him with cow eyes. The blonde wizard rolled his eyes.

"Yes," he replied smugly when Potter's face fell into an annoyed scowl.

"You went on a shopping spree, while I waited."

"Yes."

Harry sighed. Draco would have chuckled if this had been anyone else. He was chagrined at the idea that Potter was someone he could almost be friendly to - but admittedly, he was sorely lacking in people to talk to.

Goyle had gone off the deep end; he continually talked about Crabbe. The death of the other boy had hit him hard, only he had decided that it had been the winning side's fault that Crabbe had lit himself on fire.

Putting distance between them had been a must. Malfoys might be selfish to the bone, but that Death Eater ship had set sail years ago. Goyle was a has been. And if he acted on any of those ideas he and a few of Draco's other bitter housemates had come up with, they would soon be dead as Binns.

Draco still didn't want to be friends with the black haired wizard though. "You could be more gracious you know – as I am doing you a favor."

Harry glowered.

"I brought you some lunch by the way." Draco said offhandedly as he dug through one of the bags. The blonde wizard tossed the other man a well wrapped sandwich from the Hog's Head Pub.

"Oh, ah – thanks." Potter's face did a one-eighty and Draco could almost see the guilt dripping off his face. Hysterical. How that man survived as an auror, Draco didn't know.

Draco pulled out another sandwich and quickly unwrapped it. Pastrami on rye with lettuce – his mouth watered and he took a bite.

"So do you have one with you now so I can get a move on?" Potter asked quietly as they ate in relative silence on either side of the couch.

The grey eyed wizard swallowed. "No."

"What? Why not?" Harry asked frustrated. Draco rolled his eyes. He cast a cleaning spell on the dusty table, covered his sandwich, and put it down.

"Because you didn't tell me what you wanted." Draco huffed.

Harry grabbed a handful of hair and Draco did his best not to twitch at the mustard in the other wizard's hair. "God. How many do you have? Just give me one."

Draco thought for a second and smiled. "Fine. I'll give you the cursed broach of Myrmecoleon. I don't really want that in the house, or nearby." Yesterday he had perused through the blackened book listing off all of the items in his possession and he had been quite started at a few of the _grimmer_ items.

"Great!" Harry said enthusiastically. "What's it do?" He asked flatly at the sight of Draco's smile.

"Now you ask?"

"Malfoy. What does it do?"

_Harry was no fun._

"If you touch the broach in the center you basically won't be able to digest food. It's a long painful journey though starvation or life on nutrition potions."

The other wizard gawked.

"Jeez, Malfoy. I don't think I want that near my girlfriend at all. Have you got anything suitably – dark aura, but does nothing nasty? Like bark is worse than it's bite, sort of thing?" The green eyed wizard tilted his head to the side – and again Draco caught him looking at the other wall. Draco raised an eyebrow in inquiry, but Potter ignored it – or didn't notice. He was an idiot after all.

"No, Potter. Why would someone want a Dark item that does nothing?" Draco scoffed sarcastically.

"Okay." Harry frowned. "How about one that doesn't you know, kill or maim people."

The other wizard was really serious about this whole thing. Draco decided to toss him a bone. "I have a box carved in the shape of a giant bat."

"What."

The blonde man shrugged. "Something a relative of mine found in South America. Couldn't quite tell you what it does, but it seems pretty inert for what the feel of it is. I wouldn't put anything in it if I were you though."

"That's the best you've got?"

Draco rolled his eyes. What part did Potter not understand? Who wanted something that was illegal if it did absolutely nothing? Why take the risk?

"That's the _weakest_ thing I've got. I've never taken it out of the vault due to complete lack of interest in it. I'm pretty sure it's stayed there since it was found."

"Wow, that's some story Malfoy. A secret vault huh?" Potter said with a smile as if it was new information.

Draco grunted irritably. "Surely that wasn't a surprise. You wouldn't be able to find it though. No one can."

"Ah ha! Is it behind a _fidelius charm_?" Potter asked eagerly.

"You'll never find it," Draco concluded with narrowed eyes. "Now will the bat box do, or do I have to rack my mind on something else in there that won't skin your girlfriend if she accidentally touches it?"

"But you don't know what it does?" Harry scrunched his nose up. "There is nothing else you can think of?"

Draco thought for a minute. "I've got a quill that will only attack a person if they dip it in ink."

Harry shook his head. "I can imagine it now. I leave a note on said quill saying 'don't use'. She would totally go and use it." He rubbed his brow. "Arghh, I guess it will have to be the bat box."

"Good. It should be perfectly safe. I played with it when I was younger. _In_ the safe room that you will never find." Draco finished smugly.

"Hardy-har. Someone will find it eventually. So we have a deal right?" Harry Potter asked sincerely.

Draco hesitated a split second before nodding."Yes. Valentine's Day is in a week. I expect those reservations to be sitting in my in box no later than Tuesday. Three days should be enough for that. On the job search, well, I expect you to start working on that afterward. I better have a nicer job lined up before you are married Potter."

The other wizard nodded. Potter's eye darted back over to – _okay. What the bloody hell is up with that normal looking wall?_

Draco turned and analyzed the decrepit looking wall. It looked perfectly normal for the disgusting old house. He turned back to Potter who was now hopelessly staring in that direction.

Potter's mouth worked, opening and closing but no sound came out. Draco decided to humor the poor Gryffindor and splayed out on the couch relaxed.

"What do you see over there?"

"Snape died in that corner. From both Voldemort and Nagini."

Draco choked back a strangled cough and stared at the boring wall with new interest.

Should he – only if Potter wouldn't

"Yes," Draco started sarcastically. "I'm sure the man that spent his time spying - and who had created an antitoxin to said snake had died there. He's probably far from the UK that's for sure."

Potter turned to him with muddy dark eyes. "Do you know where he is?"

The blonde wizard was honest. "No. And that's probably for the best. Where ever he is, he is much safer from everyone now. And he has no masters alive anymore."

Potter nodded slowly. Draco sighed. "They never found his body, so quit mourning the man you hated."

Potter shrugged and Draco couldn't help put wrap his fingers around the pendant he kept in his breast pocket. The last gift he had gotten from his godfather. _Keep it on you. It might save your life someday._ Draco had no idea how it would do that, but he carried it with him always.

They sat together in the silence, each deep in his own thoughts. Draco stood up and stretched. "If I stay here any longer I might develop Gryffindor like tendencies. See you Potter. The white haired wizard hesitated, but continued. "Think on it Potter. Would someone that invested in surviving give up so easily at the end? Don't tell anyone and don't go looking for him though. He might actually kill you now that everything is over."

Draco grabbed his bags and walked over to the door. He turned and looked at the wizard still on the couch.

"Yeah." Harry said and half-smiled. Draco nodded curtly once more and set off, his good deed of the day complete.

.

.

"Harry, we need to talk." Hermione said laying down her cards on the table. _Damn, she won again._

Harry chucked his hand on the table - an ace and a king were the best he had. He frowned when she collected the cards and set them off to the side.

"What's on your mind Hermione?" He asked, fingers bumping against the table surface.

"I'll be blunt."

"Oh, goodie." She did not appreciate his snark.

"Harry. Do you plan on proposing to Ginny soon? I know she is quite looking forward to being married." Hermione stared at him unblinking and he looked everywhere but in her eyes.

"Maybe." His face tightened as he tried to keep a smile off it.

"Oh, you are!" She shouted giddily. He flinched at the sound.

"I never said that." Harry quickly retorted.

"We've been friends for years Harry. I can tell when you're lying." You pretty much just said yes." Her eyes gleamed. God save him from overly enthusiastic women. Time to change it up.

"Professor McGonagall likes jazz. Did you know?" He said evasively.

"What, who'd you hear that from?" She wobbled backward and leaned against the foot rest.

"I was walking past the Headmistress' office a few weeks ago." Every once in a while, he liked to stop by and make sure everything was going well for her. She overworked herself sometimes, and Harry wondered if that was her way of dealing with the way the Battle of Hogwarts had played out.

She shook her head. "Stop changing the subject. Can I at least see the ring?"

"No." Harry replied flatly. He got up from the couch and turned away from her. She wasn't going to get any other visual cues from him.

"When are you planning on doing it." He could hear the smile in her voice. It tinkled and he hated it. She was going to root out the answers she wanted but Harry wasn't going to give in.

"A day that has not shown up yet."

"Harry, you aren't playing this right. I only want to help."

"I know. But I don't need help, and if I tell you there is a high chance it will spread through the family. So you'll have to be surprised just like everyone else." He frowned at the wall. A portrait of a rather portly gentleman stuck out his tongue.

"That's not fair Harry. But... I understand at least." He turned back to her at this and could see her itching to find out his plan. Nope. This time Harry would do it alone - well close enough. No one would believe that Malfoy would have a hand in it.

"Good."

"Can't I just see the ring though?" Hermione whined.

"Nope! I want it to stay a surprise for everyone." The black haired wizard smiled.

"Well I hope you do it soon before she resorts to drastic measures." Hermione tapped a finger to her lips.

Harry frowned. Apparently he had been too focused in his own doing.

"Drastic measures?"He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I can't tell. It's a secret." Her grin was so large her eyes closed. Damn. That was a bad sign.

"Fine. When will Ron be here?"

She got up and moved to the kitchen, as if the sudden mention of her husband reminded Hermione that she need to make a boat load of food to appease his walking stomach.

"Soon." She called from in front of the stove.

"Need any help in there?" He shouted back; already getting up to help her.

"Sit down Harry. I'm almost finished." Her face poked out from around the corner."If you won't tell me about your upcoming proposal to one Ginevra Weasley, why don't you tell me about your week. Catch any crooks lately?"

He joined her in the kitchen and began to set the table; he was over often enough to remember where all of the dishes were. "Nope. Just typical auror stuff. Rush to a possible crime scene and it turns out someone was a bit overly enthusiastic when ringing the ministry. How 've you been?"

"Same old same old. It will take more than a few years to reform some of the crumbling laws that have held our society together for more than a century."

He sighed. That sounded so boring.

"Do you ever feel bored?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Bored?" Hermione's head canted to the side. "With what?"

"Life I suppose. Now that everything has begun to calm down, I – I just don't know."

"I thought you were looking forward to a calmer life? Being an auror isn't enough excitement for you?" She asked pausing in stirring the pot of stew.

"I thought that's what I wanted as well, but I just wish, something was different – no don't give me that face, Ginny and I are great together. But at work, well I just don't feel like I'm doing enough. I rarely get called out into the field; when I show up it's a big hullabaloo which causes more problems. Most of the time I'm desk bound." Harry's shoulders dropped at remembering the last fiasco.

"There isn't a war going on." Hermione answered, pointing the wooden spoon at him. "You don't need to give more of yourself than necessary."

"I know. But being an auror, one that doesn't get to go out very often is just not what I expected." Harry missed adventure, he missed feeling alive. The dark haired wizard just didn't feel ready settling down just yet. Ginny seemed to have a better time than he did, and for that he was happy. But a desk with his name on it was not what he had in mind at this point. Even Ron seemed to have a more interesting day – working at the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes as he did.

_Maybe if I dyed my hair read I could pass as a Weasley family member working there._

"Harry. There just aren't that many dark wizards in the UK now that you've basically gone and defeated the worst one in half a century. If they are here, well, they aren't doing anything overtly evil with the fear of_ Harry Potte_r put into them."

"But surely there are others out there. The world is a big place." He stressed.

"I'm sure there are. But most governments try to keep evil wizards hush-hush until they can no longer. Everyone likes to deal with their own problems. A terrible thing really, with the way magical peoples are spread thin all across the world. But no community wants to air their dirty laundry for the world to see."

"I know." It was bittersweet. Before he had time to wallow in his new found low, a thump came from the other room and Ron strode out of the fireplace. With what appeared to be patches of green goo stuck in his hair.

"Hey Love! What's for dinner? It smells delicious! Hey Harry!" The tall red headed wizard said as he plopped himself down at the table.

"'Bout time you got here Ron, me and your lovely lady were about to start eating." Harry said, chortling and the look of his long time best friend.

"You'd never!" Ron play-shouted with a hand held over his heart as if wounded.

.

.

TBC


End file.
